


Sweaters and Safety

by Bowtiecat (thesilentshipper)



Category: Original Story
Genre: Cute, Depression, Fluff, Other, Self Harm, add a pinch of crazy, also angst, kinda angst but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilentshipper/pseuds/Bowtiecat
Summary: Two lil beans figure out they're in love. Also depression.





	Sweaters and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy( ^ω^ )
> 
> Holy shit I wrote this like a year ago and now I'm very embarrassed by it. I'm not deleting it tho. it still embarrasses me to no end though. I have many better stories at this point so maybe go read those instead?

   ' ~~You're not worth the effort. What do you even~~ ~~do? What is your purpose?~~ ' My brain spews these evil, vile thoughts out, as though they were medicine from a child's mouth.

" Do you really think that these words make a difference?" I say out loud. ' ~~Yes, I do. You fucking deserve the pain you go through, you whiny little bitch~~ ' my brain replied, referencing the cuts that were made on my arms.

"Fuck off, Patty. I know I'm not needed." I sneer at my own face on the mirror. " I'm taking this moment, and I'm going to use it to die. It'll be the most productive thing I've done in my entire life. Are you happy now, Patty?" I ask the voice in my head, only to receive an answer from a real voice.

"Oliver? What are yeh talking about?"

Oh shit. I am royally fucked. "What do you want, Grays? I'm in the middle of something!" I shout back to him. Suddenly, Grayson bursts through the bathroom door, a concerned look on his face, and bandages and a sweater in his arms. "I heard someone talking, saying bad things, so I came to help," he supplies with that (amazing) Irish accent of his. "You did hear someone. Me. I was just about to go, but you interrupted me." I say, whilst scowling. I fiddle with my sleeves.

"Show me your arms," he says commandingly. I oblige, and pull up my sleeves to show him my rows and rows of cuts. "Why, Oliver? Why would yeh do something like this to yourself?" he asks me, with a pained look on his (beautiful) face. "Because I'm not worth the air that I breathe. I'm not worth the heat I take, the food I eat, or the love I crave. I'm worthless, so I was going to get out," I say, completely unfazed by what I was saying.

He looked at me with his (wonderfully) green eyes, then hugged me. "Don't you ever talk about yourself like that again. You are worth everything you said, and more," he cried. I could hear him sniffling. That was when it started to get to me. It was at that point that I broke down, and cried. I cried for what felt like days, but was only about ten minutes. "Do yeh feel better now, Olly?" He asked me, using the nickname that I used to harbour hatred for, until he started using. If it wasn't completely obvious by this point, I'll tell you. I am utterly and completely in love with my best friend.

"Yes, I do feel better," I told him.

"Good. Let's get yeh all bandaged up now."  
  
He took my hand in his, and turned it over carefully. "Oh Olly, how could yeh do this to yer beautiful self?" he said with disdain, after he finished bandaging my arms. That took me by the surprise. "W-w-wh-what?" I finally managed to stammer out, "Y-you think that I'm beautiful?" "Of course I do, I'm in love with yeh, yeh dope!" he all but shouted at me.

"Okay, okay, no need to shou- wait. You're in love with me? " I barely managed to squeak out.

"Of course yeh bloody dope! I have been since that day last year, when we were playin' truth or dare with the boys from the other dorms," he told me. I was shocked that he remembered that. We were really drunk that night. The only way to explain it is that the boys thought it would be funny if we played 'gay chicken', so we did. Only, neither of us pulled away. Instead, it turned into a (really hot) make out session. I figured that he would have forgotten, seeing as how we were drunk. However, it seems I was wrong.

"Well, shit. I'm in love with you, too, Grayson,"I told him, after a full minute of silence. "Y-yeh do?" He asked me, his (adorable) eyes full of confusion. "Of course!" I told him," It's hard not to be when you're being so cute." He blushed when I said that. He's even cuter when he blushes. "A-anyways, the other reason I was here, was to give this to yeh." He held up the sweater, which I could now tell, was his favourite.

"Your favourite sweater? But, why?" I asked, my face drawn with a look of confusion. "Because, Olly, it's not just my favourite sweater, but also my safety sweater." I gave him a look of even greater confusion. He sighed and kept talking. "This sweater was what I was wearing that night last year, and it has always made me feel warm, and safe. I figured yeh might need it more than me, because of the depression, but I was also going to use this time to confess to yeh." A look of understanding dawned across my face.

"I'm tired of this sexual tension bullshit. Just kiss me already, you big sap." I said, then closed the gap. When our lips met, it felt like magic. I felt better than I had in months. When we finally pulled away from the (fantastic) kiss, Grayson turned to me, and said "So, Oliver, would yeh do me the honour, of being mine?" I smiled, and softly said"Yes, Grays, I will." We then got up, me wearing his jacket, (which was kind of big on me), and both of us wearing huge smiles, as we left the dorm room, our hands intertwined.

I think that I finally got rid of Patty that day, thanks to Grayson. I will treasure this man for as long as I live, and I hope that you do the same, when you find the right one for you. Goodnight, my friends, and goodbye.


End file.
